The Game
by conniegirl
Summary: No plot. Just consensual spanking and smut


The Game

"Smells good." Tim said with a smile and an appreciative sniff of the air.

"Thank you Timmy." Abby said as she placed the full to the brim bowl of gumbo in front of him. Tim waited for Abby to sit and start before he picked up his spoon.

"Oh Abby...this is great." he said. Abby smiled before spooning some of the steaming liquid into her own mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

"So you wanna go to a movie?" Tim asked later after he'd settled on the sofa.

"Hmmm..." Abby said with a cheeky grin. "Maybe." Tim didn't miss the cheeky look.

"Oh? Something else you had in mind?"

"Maybe."

"Bowling?"he suggested happily. Abby rolled her eyes. Tim didn't always get subtle.

"Actually, I thought we might stay in and watch a little television, make out." She walked around the coffee table and sat on on Tim's knee. He groaned in pleasure as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips while she pinched his nipples, her soft warm bottom pressed against his ever tightening pants. Her own hardened nipples pressed against his chest through his thin work shirt. He slipped his hands under her skirt and pinched the beautiful bare cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

"Oh yeah." was all Tim could get out as his mind grew foggy.

"We could play."

"Yes we could." Tim said with a chuckle. "You want a spanking?"

"Mmmm." He tapped the bare cheeks and then pinched again. Abby twisted herself until she was straddling her happily helpless boyfriend and ground the wet crotch of her thong onto his throbbing erection.

"Arrrgggh Abby, you do need a spanking. You're bad."

"Can you be toppy?" she breathed into his neck.

"Can you handle me being toppy?" he panted as he nibbled her shoulder.

"Yeah, Tim Please."

"Ok, but it's my way."

"Yes, yes." she said as she turned herself over his knee.

"No..." he said as he lifted her off his lap and stood. "Get naked and stand in the corner."

"Aww Timmy, I don't do corners." He twisted her around and faced her to towards the bedroom and then whispered in her ear.

"My way. Naked and corner. Now." And then propelled her into the room with a smack to her skirt covered bottom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abby stood naked and wanting, clinging to last few tingles of that one smack. She wanted so badly to feel Tim's hard hand as it bounced off her burning ass. Then his lips as he kissed her better before reigniting the fire. She pulled out her pigtails and shook her hair out as her hand slowly snaked down her body.

Tim watched from the doorway silently, now naked as well. His cock throbbed and twitched as he watched Abby's mind tick over. He let her almost reach her target before entering the room and sitting on the bed behind her.

"No touching brat." he said. Abby giggled.

"Well you made me wait." Tim pulled her in front of him.

"I should make you wait longer." Abby said nothing but her eyes were clearly begging. Truth was, Tim couldn't wait any longer either. He tugged the hand in his and Abby toppled over his knee.

She clung onto his leg for support and waited for the first spank to fall and it didn't disappoint. Two loud claps and her ass was feeling the first tingles, the sting and then the warmth.

Tim watched in rapture as the white canvas before him coloured slightly with a handprint on each cheek. He loved to watch as the skin rippled and twitched as she squeezed her cheeks in anticipation of the next spank to come. As Tim spanked with gusto the handprints disappeared and the colour blended into a uniform pink. Abby's moans of pleasure and the way she pushed her ass up to meet his hand nearly finished him and he had to force himself to stay focused. 

Abby spread her legs slightly so she could feel Tim's leg pressed against her aching clit. She moaned deeply as his hairs tickled and teased her.

Tim chuckled deep in his throat before changing her position so that her legs were together.

"My way." he said before starting a hard volley of spanks that left her breathless.

"Please Tim." she begged breathlessly. He spread her legs a little and snaked his hand between them and circled her clit. Her juices drenched his hand as he almost brought her to climax before he tugged his hand away again and started spanking harder than ever. "Arrrghh Tim."

Abby wanted to complain, to beg but she could feel herself getting oh so close. She panted hard and squeezed her cheeks together before a cry escaped. This was all Tim could handle.

"Sorry Abs." he panted. "I can't." He couldn't hold out any longer he had to have her. Now. He lifted her off his knee and she straddled him again. This time there were no clothes between them. He latched on to one hard nipple and sucked hard as his hands grabbed one red hot cheek each of Abby's well spanked ass and spread them. She guided him towards her entrance.

"Oh Tim." she ground out as he surged deeply into her wet pussy. "Oh that's so good." Her head swirled with mixed sensations as he pinched and bit sucked. Her ass burned deliciously as he squeezed the punished cheeks and fucked her hard and fast. "Sore Timmy."she panted.

"Good." He said as he thrust his tongue deeply into mouth and swirled it around. He wanted to feel, to taste, to devour every inch of her. Abby melted into his kiss and he rubbed out a little of the sting before flipping her over onto the bed.

Abby found herself face down and the kisses were now being trailed from her spiderweb tattoo, down her back as the tips of his fingers soothed and tickled her ass. Tim kissed each cheek lovingly and gently all over, marvelling at the warmth of her soft skin, before flipping her over and slamming into her hard. Abby gasped and wrapped her legs tightly around him as wave after glorious wave of tingling jolts built deep inside her. Each hard thrust brought both of them closer to the edge. With one final thrust they both came together, their bodies and tongues danced through the last exquisite shudders of pleasure until they both slowly floated back to reality.

Tim pulled Abby into his chest and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Abs."

"I love you too Tim."

"You ok?"

"Mmmhmmm. I'm great."

The End


End file.
